


Worries

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Graduation, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: Chika was scared of an uncertain future.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write more so you might start getting short, less coherent thing like this.

Chika loved having Riko in her arms. It was a lazy Saturday morning spent together in her room, days after their graduation. Cuddled up on her bed with Riko held close on her stomach between her legs, and head rested on top of Riko’s. Warm despite the air conditioner putting out cold air to fend off the coming summer’s heat.

 

Taking a deep breath, Chika relished in having Riko so close.  The subtle smell of shampoo, the gentle weight on her body, and the subtle ring of Riko’s voice  just quiet enough for her to hear . She dragged her hands back and forth along Tshirt clad sides.  Basking in the softness of it all, and the joy found in their shared presence. No big plans for a date,  just an afternoon with each other. Happiness unique to being with Riko that Chika would never tire of.

 

It was happiness unique to moments spent alone with a girl Chika loved more than anything. Moments that she knew Riko cherished as much. Moments that she knew wouldn’t be possible once Riko left.

 

“You’re spacing out again.” Riko tilted her head back as she spoke. “You haven’t heard a thing I’ve said, have you?”

 

“Sorry.” Chika shook her head before scary thoughts could come back. She focused down at Riko’s eyes filled with worry. “I was thinking about something.”

 

Riko didn’t respond but kept her eyes focused. Letting the silence linger as she tried to get a read on emotions.

  
  


“What?” Chika scratched her cheek, knowing she couldn’t hide. If she learned anything in her year with Riko it was that masking fears wasn’t something she could do. Riko knew all there was to know about her, so Chika kept quiet and waited.

 

Riko shuffled in closer, her face inches from Chika’s. “What’s wrong?”

 

Chika’s first instinct was to deflect, but that wouldn’t lead to anything good, and she knew. “I wasn’t lying. I was thinking about some stuff.”

 

Riko hummed. “It wasn’t good stuff was, was it?”

 

Chika gripped at Riko’s shirt with jittery fingers, biting back her urge to brush the concern aside. “No.”

 

Another silence as Riko took her eyes from Chika’s. Looking away as she brought a hand to one of Chika’s arms at her side, giving gentle rubs. An attempt to coax something out, feeling the tightened grip.

 

Chika took a deep breath, steadying herself to continue. Her stomach did tumbles and mouth grew dry, attempting to bring up a topic that both hated. It was Riko, she could be open. There wasn’t a need to be strong anymore, no need to take things onto herself. It was a mantra Riko wouldn’t let her forget.

 

“I was thinking about graduation again.” Chika waited for an answer that never came, instead a hum. “How we aren’t going to be able to do stuff like this anymore. I’m not going to get to see you every day, or hold you like this when I want to.”

 

“We’ve already talked about this before,” Riko said, quiet.

 

“I know.” Chika swallowed, biting her lip to keep back cries she said she never would cry. At least not in front of Riko. “This is your dream.  You’re going to be at an amazing school because you’re super amazing, and I’m going to support you one-hundred percent even if we are going to be far apart . I’ll still love you a whole bunch and make sure I can talk to you as much as possible.”

 

Riko sat up, back still to Chika, and still in her arms. “Thank you, Chika.”

 

“But.” Chika stopped herself. Wondering how far she could go. How much she could admit.

 

Riko broke herself from Chika, turning herself to face her, still sitting on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m just really sad.” Chika reached out for a hand that Riko was quick to provide, gripping hard to fight back tears. She couldn’t cry. “I know I’m being a baby, but I’m going to miss you so much.”

 

“You’re not being a baby.” Riko leaned in, placing a kiss to Chika’s cheek. “I’m sad about it, too.”

 

Chika  was lost . Trying to find anything to say that might calm her shaking hands and a worrying Riko. It was an odd sensation, not being able to find the words to say. It came so  naturally when with Aqours, being able to find happiness in any situation, even if at her own expense. With Riko, it should have been  just as easy, but a lump in her throat prevented any words. What could she say to fight off the inevitable? After getting together, and falling so  deeply , there was no hope found in the inevitable.

 

“Chika.” Riko brought her hands from Chika’s arms to her legs, giving the same gentle reassurance. “You remember what I was like when we first met, right?”

 

Chika nodded, remembering the scared girl she met on the dock. Someone wanting to run away from everything she found joy in. A girl that Chika fell for in a moment she would never forget.

 

“I  was scared and ready to give up on my dreams.” Riko gave the first smile, kind and inviting. “I was going to quit piano, and I doubt I would have made any friends at school either, but you didn’t let me.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Chika’s will to speak  was found in the gentle smile. Not enough to crack her own, but enough to fend away tears.

 

“And you know why, right?” Riko asked, sliding a hand up to Chika’s face, thumb rubbing a red cheek. “Becuase of everything you said to me. You were gorgeous, telling me that I should be a shining idol like you wanted to. I felt like I could do anything I wanted to  from listening to you.”

 

A small laugh as Chika sank into the touch. Chika didn’t speak, but the shaking shoulders stopped, and the lump in her throat gone.

 

“I realized I was in love with you when you left.”

 

“ Really ?” Chika asked, her hand clasped over Riko's on her cheek.

 

Riko nodded. “You’re so important to me Chika. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you so much, too,” Chika said, wondering what it meant. Why Riko was so insistent on her knowing something she’d never be able to forget. Their love was never something she questioned.

 

“Than why are you so scared?”

 

Riko leaned in, taking Chika off-guard. The kiss was deep, their hands clasped together on Chika’s face for as long as the kiss held. She  was lost in it like every other kiss, savoring Riko's touch. There was desperation from Riko that Chika hadn’t known. The kiss pouring out everything Riko, making sure Chika understood.

 

They pulled apart, Riko glowing with a bright smile Chika had never seen before.  The silence that held between them was gentle, and as Chika stared into Riko’s eyes, which conveyed thoughts with the same desperation the kiss did, she understood .

 

“I don’t know why.” Chika  absently answered, caught up in a new side to Riko she loved as much as any other. “Because I know I’ll always love you a whole lot.”

 

Riko nodded, turning with her back to Chika and reclaiming her spot in the girl’s lap. Humming some subtle tune that she wasn’t sure had a name yet.

 

Chika didn’t wait, wrapping her head back around Riko’s waist and tugging in as tight as she could. A love found a year ago was now something she couldn’t imagine being without. If she thought about it,  maybe that was where the fear came from, but it was an odd fear. That somehow it would weaken with a bit of distance. Chika was much too stubborn to let something like that happen. A little help from Riko the kick she needed.

 

Chika kissed at the top of Riko’s head. “So, what were you trying to tell me before?”

 

Riko shifted in closer, snuggling deeper into the firm grip. “I wanted to know what you thought of a new song I’ve been working on.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
